A Day for Love
by Carebeark5
Summary: It's Haley's favorite holiday Valentine's Day and she is waiting to see what Nathan got her.


A Day for Love

Haley awoke to sunlight streaming in the window, she glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand it was 7:00 am. She had always been an early riser, while her husband Nathan preferred to sleep in late. She glanced over at her husband of one year and smiled he was sprawled out on his side of the bed, fast asleep with his arm draped over his chest. She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as she climbed out of bed to let him sleep longer, he just looked so peaceful.

Grabbing her robe and slipping her feet into her purple fuzzy slippers she padded down the hallway to the kitchen to make breakfast. She glanced at the calendar on the bulletin board it was February 14th her favorite holiday. She loved all the surprises Nathan came up with for the special day and she knew that this day would be no different.

Pressing the on button on the coffee pot she heard Nathan saunter in sleepily behind her and felt his arms go around her waist as she turned around. 'He looked adorable in the mornings, with his hair all messy from sleep,' she thought.

"Hey Babe" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful" she replied.

"How 'bout I make us some breakfast," he said with a smile.

"I was just going to do that, but that sounds good to me."

Haley couldn't wait to see what he had planned; she had waited all week dying to know what he could possibly have planned this year. She sat down on the couch and studied him; he usually gave her whatever surprise he had planned in the morning because he couldn't wait to see the look on her face. But this morning was different, he hadn't even said "Happy Valentine's Day Baby" like he usually did.

"Breakfast is served," he said placing two steaming plates on the island.

Haley decided that he must have planned something really big for this year, 'that must be why he's acting like he knows nothing' she thought as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast they both got dressed and headed out the door for school, Haley's first class was Trigonometry and Nathan's was English, so they wouldn't see each other until lunch. After kissing each other goodbye Haley walked to class. She saw many girls holding teddy bears or cards and started to feel a little left out, but she knew Nathan's surprise would be so much better.

At lunch she looked for Nathan but he wasn't at their usual table, so she took a seat next to Brooke who was holding a huge teddy bear from Lucas.

"Guys have you seen Nathan?" she asked.

"Nope, the last time I saw him was in English this morning." Lucas stated.

"Maybe he's planning my surprise." she said with a smile.

Haley didn't see Nathan at all the rest of the day so she got a ride home with Brooke and Lucas. Walking in the front door she saw Nathan watching tv, she wondered where he had been all day.

"Hey where were you at lunch?"

"Oh I went to the gym with some of the guys to play ball."

"Play ball?"

"You missed lunch to play ball?"

"Yeah, we have a huge game coming up soon."

"I can't believe this!" she yelled running out the door and slamming it behind her.

Haley has no idea where she was going but somehow she ended up at Brooke's house, she knew she could tell her friend anything.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Brooke asked opening the door and letting her friend in.

"Nathan, he completely forgot about Valentine's Day," she cried.

"Awww Tutor Girl, I'm so sorry," she said giving her friend a hug she truly needed. "Men are idiots." she stated.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course."

Nathan picked up the phone and dialed Lucas' number; he couldn't believe what just happened. What had he done wrong? He had no clue.

"Hey Luke, is Haley there?"

"No man, why?"

"I dunno she just ran out of here really pissed."

"What did you do?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe she's at Brookes."

"Yeah I'll call and see."

After hanging up he tried Brookes house, "Hey Brooke, is Haley there." he asked desperately trying to go over the day in his mind, where had he messed up.

"You're an ass Nathan Scott." Brooke yelled before hanging up.

Nathan stared at the phone, man he wished he knew what he had done. It must have been bad for Brooke to react like that. He called back Lucas and asked him to find out what he did wrong so he could fix it.

As he waited for Lucas to call back he kept thinking, but nothing came to him, whatever it was he did he hoped Haley would forgive him. He loved her and he never wanted her to be upset or angry, plus this was supposed to be a happy time for them, they were having a baby.

Ring! he heard as he made a mad dash for the phone, hoping Lucas knew why Haley was so mad.

"Hello."

"Hey man, I figured out what you did wrong. And I have to tell you the girls are really mad at you."

"Well?"

"Did you forget what today was?" Lucas asked with a smile.

"Today?" Nathan said as he went to look at the calendar hanging on the fridge.

He glanced at the date February 14th with a big heart drawn by Haley, "Oh man I am such an idiot."

"Haha man I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to Hales." Lucas said with a laugh.

As soon as Nathan hung up the phone he went into action, he had to fix this for Haley. He knew this was one her favorite holidays and she was pretty mad at him. After grabbing his keys he made his way over to Brooke's house to talk to Haley.

"Hey can I talk to Haley." He asked as Brooke opened the door with a scowl on her face.

"No, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Please I figured out why she is so mad and I want to make it better."

"It's ok Brooke," replied Haley coming up behind her.

Nathan went inside and sat down on the couch next to Haley as Brooke went into the other room to give them some privacy. "Hales, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot."

"I just never thought we would one of those couples." she replied with tears coming to her eyes.

"What couples?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"The ones who get married and then they forget the important things, like birthdays or anniversaries."

"Honey, we are never going to be one of those couples. I would never forget our anniversary." he said pulling her close.

"But this is how it starts." she cried.

"I'm sorry that I forgot, I just haven't looked at the date lately. I've had a lot on my mind with the baby, the final game of the season and graduation coming up.

"Yeah, I know but I was really looking forward to Valentines Day all week."

"I promise I will never forget again, baby." he said kissing her on the lips. "Are you ready to go home now?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

When Haley opened the door to the apartment she saw candles everywhere, a beautiful bouquet of pink roses on the table and a candlelight dinner for two. "Oh Nathan." She said turning around with a huge smile on her face.

"I thought you would love it," he said with a laugh.

The End


End file.
